A crazy messed up trip
by DR Fate
Summary: A VERY funny story about me going to disney world with puppetmon and my friend, Salem. it's short so please R
1. a weird ride

It's a small world after all  
  
I was packing for my trip to Disney world when I heard a knock on my window. When I opened the blinds, I saw that it was my friend, puppetmon, hanging upside down from the roof. I opened my window and he jumped into my room, stood up and brushed himself down. "Can I PLEASE go with you?" I looked at my bag where I put my belongings in. It looked like it had a ton of room left. "Ok, you can come," I began before he cut me off. "THANK YOU! Thank you, YEAH!" he screamed as he jumped up and down. "SHHH!!" I said, "My parents will hear you besides, you can only come if you can get in the bag and be quite." I said as he jumped in the bag. Just as I was about to zip it shut, a knock on the window was heard.  
  
When I opened it again, my human friend Salem was holding onto the windows edge. "Can I Please come with you? Besides, the ladder fell." he pleaded. I looked over the edge of the window and saw the ladder laying on the lawn. "Um.ok, just get in the bag." I said lamely. "My dad s going to kill me," But I should have told Salem about puppetmon.  
  
He got in the bag and I zipped it shut and dragged it to the car. "A diet or losing a couple pounds won't hurt" I said as I loaded my bag into the trunk. My parents and sister got in and we drove to the airport. Half way there, I put on my headsets and relaxed. We were going to Florida! At the airport, I wheeled (thank god) my bag in. "ok," I said whispering to my friends in the bag. "We are approaching the X-rays and security. Lie low." The guard digimon, a poorly disguised Vegimon, was drinking. I put my bag down on the ramp and it moved towards the X-rays.  
  
"What the" Said the Vegimon. "Oh god" I said looking at the X- ray screen. I saw Salem's Skeleton waving to the guard and eating popcorn. I slapped my forehead. "Um, you must be seeing things" I told the drunken Vegimon. "I can't see anything." the Vegimon looked confused. " hic.ok, I need to get off this stuff anyways," He mumbled as he threw the bottle of beer into the trash. "NEXT.hic" I quickly rolled my bag on to the plane with a relieved face on. That was to close. All digimon need to be hidden or disguised nowadays in the real world.  
  
I sat down with my bag in the seat next to me, behind my parents. (Good thing) I put on my headphones on again and relaxed. Mean while..  
  
IN THE BAG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salem looked around.."ok" he said "it's dark in here." He lit a match and saw puppetmon reading a digimon porno magazine. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed. " I think you and me are in this.HAY!! What the?" said puppetmon. "I will so burn you!" said Salem holding the match. I was singing my favorite song "Skater boy" by Averill and painting my nails when I smelt smoke. I looked over and it was coming from my bag, which was jumping around. "Holly shit!" I shouted and opened my bag to find puppetmon batting his flaming hat with my underpants. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! "Ooh la La. " said Salem who was going through all of my packed clothes and he pulled out one of my bras "HAY!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" I shouted, "Um.that idiot tried to um.rape me," said Salem pointing at puppetmon and hiding my bra behind his back. "Hay do not mock my puppet!" I yelled. "Ya" said puppetmon. "Do not mock her puppet.HAY wait a minute." he stalled. "Did you really try to rape him, puppetmon? I asked "NO!" he shouted. "I have photographic proof!" shouted Salem holding up the porn magazine. "Give me that!" I shouted and flipped through it until I was mentally disturbed. Then I came across a scary picture about the dark masters. TOO MUCH PROOF!!! TOO MUCH PROOF! " HAY! Shouted puppetmon. "Piedmon down-loaded it after making it inappropriate on his computer!!! He yelled in anger. "The little bastard." he said under his breath. I turned around to find piedmon dressed up as an old lady. "Is this true??" I angrily said. Holding up the magazine to his face.  
  
He tilted up his glasses and made a weird face. "Well?" I asked him. "Um.it was Myotismon." He said. I looked over at Myotismon who was dressed up as a Female teenager-figures with the long hair. He seemed surprised and said it was Metalseadramon. "Um.ok.and do me a favor.spit out that gum!" I shouted. I ordered Salem to put every thing back in the bag and to tell puppetmon he was sorry. I looked out the window, and to my surprise, I saw Metalseadramon flying beside the plane with about fifteen divermon riding him.I held up the porn magazine to the window and knocked on it. He looked at it and shook his head no. "it was piedmon!" he mouthed. Some of the divermon were giggling and pointing at the magazine. I angrily shut the magazine, and the window flap.  
  
Just then the pilot announced that we were landing in the next five minutes. "Back in the bag!!!" I said as Salem and Puppetmon jumped in it. "Oh" I said. "You won't be needing these." I said holding his matches. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Salem shouted and fell to the floor screaming and kicking like a baby. "That's no way for a teenager to act." I said. I pushed him into the bad and zipped it shut. I guess it's going to be a long trip.  
  
Please R & R 


	2. let's hear it for the mouse!

Chapter 2--lets hear it for the mouse  
  
Puppetmon and Salem come with me to Disney world.is this going to be a relaxing vacation or a chaotic disaster? Well, it is sort of obvious.  
  
My family and me finally left the Florida airport. Ahhhh, nice and warm! Tonight, I'm going to swim, relax, and chill. Just then, I remembered puppetmon and Salem. When we got off the bus that led us to our hotel, my dad checked us in. Room service grabbed our luggage and moved it to our room. When they took my bag, I had no reason to tell them to be careful, like I cared. Anyways, my next task would be about puppetmon, Salem, and. my parents.  
  
I told them that I met up with a couple of my friends, Salem and puppetmon. Turns out that my parents were going to let me stay with them in a second room in the hotel. Really, I think they just wanted me to leave them so they can have fun with my sister. God help me. At least Salem had a cousin there that let him have his own room with out having to pay him. Since in Florida digimon don't need to be disguised, puppetmon was jumping around and wanting to go everywhere. I'll kill him if he dare pulls me on a roller coaster, seriously, favorite digimon or not.  
  
That night, I found out some disturbing news. When my parents meant, "stay with your friends" they meant over night too! Great, no sleep! I mean being the only girl in a hotel room with Puppetmon and Salem? Doesn't something sound wrong about this situation? Anyways, I tried to talk them out of it, but you know parents. They don't give! So, I followed Puppetmon and Salem to the hotel room three down from my parents, carrying all my bags by my self. After putting all my clothes away in my shelves, I noticed there were only two beds. Me, being the genius that I am, jumped on a bed and spread my self out. "Ok," said Salem to puppetmon. "Lets duel it off to see who gets their own bed with Rock, paper, shoot ok?" Puppetmon pointed at me. "Well, she's already got her own bed!" I smiled. "WHAT!" said Salem. "Ok, puppetmon, you are going to share the bed with her!"  
  
"What makes you think that any of you are going to share a bed with me?" I said angrily. "YOU two are going to have to share a bed together!" I said softly. And if you try to kill each other, I will kill you both! That means I flush your matches down the toilet, Salem." Salem took another baby fit.  
  
The next day, we were going to go to Epcot. Salem, puppetmon and I kept betting on what color the monorail was going to be. "PURPLE!" shouted Salem. "I bet its blue!" exclaimed puppetmon. "Red!" I screamed. Just then a red monorail pulled in. Man, I love it when I'm right! So, we got on. "Please stand clear of the doors." Said the recording as the doors shut. Puppetmon sat next to me. "Hey, what kinds of rides do they have there?" he asked. "All kinds." I responded. "They also have a place where you can try sodas from around the world, like watermelon or apple."  
  
"Sounds yummy!" He said. "Yep, all except for the Ireland soda, I find it sour!" I said. "Ok," said Salem, "I think we are here!" The monorail came to a stop. Puppetmon ran off like crazy and if I hadn't caught him by the shoulder, I swear we would have lost him. "Stay and I'll get you an ice cream or something." I told him. "Yummy!" he said.  
  
~~~~~~ After a couple hours of playtime and rides ~~~~~~  
  
After going on the ride: Pirates on the Caribbean, Salem grabbed one of the lit torches from the wall and decided to be a smart-butt and blew the fire right at puppetmon. Well, let's just say that the flame practically engulfed the both of them and they were both charred black and coughing smoke when the flame penetrated. "Stop, drop, roll. Said Salem lamely. Puppetmon just stood there with a blank expression on. "What happened?" Just then they realized that their hats/hair was on fire, and started to laugh at each other. I ran over, grabbed both their necks and plunged both of their heads into a near-by fountain to put out the flame. It's always me to the rescue.  
  
Unfortunately, puppetmon was still charred black, while Salem's body was still black and his face wasn't. Salem looked at puppetmon and then me. "Have fun polishing him!" He laughed. I glared at him and then took out some wood polish and a rag. "Come here puppetmon," I said at we sat down on a bench. I started to polish him until he was back to his normal, wooden color. "Thank you," he said to me with a relieved face on. I then threw Salem's matches into the fountain. "NO!!!!!! THEY ARE RUINED!!!" Shouted Salem. "Hey, can u polish me so I'm not black?" he asked. I just threw him into the fountain. He came out fresh and clean and unfortunately, a little damp.  
  
When we were trying out the sodas, Salem forgot about Ireland's SOUR soda. Let's just say, he was a little puckered up. Puppetmon and I were having fun trying to combine certain sodas to make one big one. It was ok, but I've had better. Later on that night, we planned to go to typhoon lagoon tomorrow. We're going to have a crazy day.  
  
I just hope I'll get some sleep tonight. 


	3. typhoon goons

Chapter 3- Typhoon goons  
  
That night, Salem demanded he get his own bed tonight since he had to share one with puppetmon last night. I guess it's fair, even though I don't want to. He just fell onto the bed and started sleeping like a baby in two seconds. Puppetmon and I just stared at him for about five minutes until we finally went to sleep. The scary part was when puppetmon started sleep talking. I guess his stuffed toy fell out of the bed because he couldn't find it in his sleep. "Where is teddy bear?" He kept feeling around for it with his hand in his sleep until he thought that I was the teddy bear. *Sigh* Let's just say I woke up to him hugging me SO tightly I thought I was going to suffocate, and - Salem took a picture of it. It IS a small world after all.  
  
Other than that, the night wasn't so bad. In the morning, we woke up happily, ate breakfast, and got ready for typhoon lagoon. That means we brought: bathing suit, towel, sunscreen, sunglasses, flip-flops, change of clothes, and goggles. We ran out just in time to catch the bus.  
  
When we got there, again, puppetmon ran off the bus like a crazy person and if I haven't caught him by the hand, he would have been LONG gone by now. "Where do you want to go first?" I asked him. He thought for a second, and finally came up with an answer. "Wave pool!" So we left for the wave pool, but that was when all hell broke loose.  
  
I had to admit it was awkward to see puppetmon in different clothes, especially a red and while Hawaiian patterned bathing suit. But as we were walking along a path, I noticed one thing- Trouble. TK and Kari were walking towards us, and you know how much puppetmon wants revenge on him. As soon as I noticed them, about ten feet away from us, I froze. "Uh, puppetmon, lets not go to the wave pool- puppetmon? Pup- Oh crap.. Too late.  
  
Next thing Salem and I knew, TK and Kari were both screaming and running for their lives, and puppetmon, was after them. "HELP!!!!" shouted TK and Kari as they scrambled out of sight down the road, into the middle of the park. "Great." Said Salem. "Let's look for them in the wave pool." So we headed for the wave pool.  
  
"I cant see too far out. we're Probably going to have to look for them by swimming." I said as I walked into the wave pool. Salem followed. I looked up and saw Metalseadramon swimming in the water with the divermon. They would know if puppetmon was around here. "Hey!" exclaimed Salem. "I found a penny!" he dove under the four feet deep water and reached for a penny. Just as he was about to reach it, a divermon reached for it at the same time. The two looked at each other, the divermon grinning showing all of his sharp teeth. "JAWS!" Salem screamed, jumping out of the water and running behind me. I just laughed so hard I swear my bikini might have come off.  
  
"Hey, why is this a wave pool and there are no waves?" he asked. All off a sudden we heard a large movement of water, and far away at the other end of the fan shaped pool, (which is like, REALLY big) a giant 6-foot wave started. "Because there's only a big one every few minutes or so." I said calmly. "B-B-b-b-BIG?" He said in terror watching the wave inching closer at about fifteen or so MPH and about 80 feet away. "Let's get out of here!!!!" he shouted pulling on my arm. "Can't." I said. "You can't out run it, its too fast. Besides, the closer you run to shore, the closer you are to the wave breaking, and washing you away." I scared the crap out of him. But, it was true. So he just stood there in terror until the wave took us about four feet closer to shore. It wasn't that bad.  
  
I asked Metalseadramon if he had seen puppetmon, but no luck. I just hope TK is still alive. Then we left the wave pool on Salem's request. Next place to check was the slides leading to the public pool. That's where we saw puppetmon. He was relaxing on his side, hand resting on his head and floating happily on the water. TK however was under the water holding his breath at the bottom of the pool. His arms were crossed and he had a mad expression on. "You can't stay down there forever!" puppetmon laughed. Since he was buoyant, he couldn't reach TK at the bottom of the pool. TK stuck up a straw and started breathing again until puppetmon floated over and put his finger on top of the straw, blocking the flow of air.  
  
Bubbles emerged from the water. He was going to DROWN the little guy. and Kari was yelling at puppetmon from afar. I had to save TK so I basically tackled puppetmon and dragged him to the edge of the pool. "HEY!" he shouted, trying to struggle free. TK ran out of the pool, after turning from blue back to his normal color. He thanked me and ran FAR away with Kari. I let puppetmon go. "That wasn't nice." glaring at me. "You were gonna kill the guy!" Salem shouted. "Your point?" Puppetmon asked him. I just shook my head.  
  
Things got really scary when we saw piedmon walking to the wave pool in a purple Speedo. The horror! We basically avoided the area. After going on all the slides and stuff, we saw piedmon leave the wave pool, so we went back. That's where we met up with an old friend. Her name was Lindsay and she lived up in New England as well. She was body surfing on the wave that was headed for us, and just missed a head on collision. She had noticed us and as soon as the wave passed, she swam over to greet us. There was one major thing Lindsay Salem, and I had in common- We all knew a little magic. "Lets have a body surfing contest! The person who travels the farthest on the wave wins!" she said. So we swam out far where the water was really deep and waited for the next wave to take us back to shore.  
  
The wave came really fast and I was doing a great job body surfing. Salem got wiped out when he tried to look back. I slowed down on swimming so I would be brought to the top of the wave, so when it breaks it won't slam down on me. But just then Lindsay and I fell backwards and puppetmon kept going. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" He was carried ALL the way back to shore. "No fair, he's buoyant!" I shouted. "I can fix that!" puppetmon said, swimming or more like floating over to us. "How?" Lindsay asked. "Simple. When I go back to Massachusetts, I take a human form so I can blend in with the other people. But at amusement parks like this one, we don't need to be disguised." He said. "And you didn't tell me anything about this?!" I asked him.  
  
He started laughing and turned into a human boy about my age. "Since I'm a dark master, I can do anything I want." He did look different. He was taller, had a deeper voice, and a lot cuter. I mean he was a cute little digimon, but he looked cuter as a teenaged boy with the same hat on. He also had brown hair but his human eyes were still red. Lindsay and I just stared. Salem just stood there in shock. Then we all burst out laughing and without warning another wave swept us all away again. It turned out that Lindsay lived two rooms over from our room at the hotel. Funny how these things happen.  
  
Well, after a fun day of swimming, we ate dinner, came back to the hotel and started getting ready for bed. Unfortunately, Salem got his own bed first and so did I, and you know that puppetmon (who was still in human form) refuses to share a bed with Salem. But I all ready fell asleep. So I woke up in the middle of the night to him hugging me to death because he's a lot stronger in human form. I had to elbow him in order for him to wake up. "Oops. Sorry." He said. I think I might have fractured a rib.. "Nice going puppet-Chan." I said. he just laughed and fell asleep. Tomorrow we are going to go to the magic kingdom, if my rib isn't broken.*sigh* 


End file.
